Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Twin Storm
by HolyKnightsofTheRoundTable
Summary: Two twins have joined Duel Academy. One in Obelisk Blue and the other in Slifer Red, watch as these two take Duel Academy by storm! Pairings: Alexis/OC and possibly Jaden/OC. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. The Next Generation

**Here I am with another new story. Don't worry I haven't forgotten about Chronicles of Leviathan, it's just that I think that one needs a break. Don't want to get too far close to the current chapter of the manga. I will also only say this once, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Aw man, this is all her fault!" A teenager about 16 years old, with smoothed out black hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a black jacket and pants, cried out as he ran through a park.

Meanwhile a few feet ahead of him, Jaden Yuki dashed through people. "Alright, I got my deck, I got my gear, and I got about two minutes to get to the Duel Academy entrance exam before they start! Oh well, at least I'm not a student yet, they can't throw me in detention for being late."

"My sister is lucky that she's in Obelisk Blue or I would kill her!" The teenager several feet behind Jaden roared as he picked up his pace.

"Excuse me! Coming through! Watch your back!" Jaden cried out as he tried to stop until he crashed into Yugi and fell to the ground while his cards scattered out. "Sorry." He apologized while picking up his cards.

'_Is that…'_ The teenager wondered as he dashed past Jaden and Yugi.

"You're a duelist, aren't you?" Yugi asked to Jaden.

Jaden looked up at him. "Yep, I'm just going to try out at the academy."

Yugi chuckled. "You don't say." He opened up his pouch on his belt and took out a card from his deck.

"Yeah!" Jaden laughed as he stood back up. "Hey you're…" Jaden said.

"Why don't you take this." Yugi interrupted as he handed a card to Jaden. "Something just tells me that it belongs to you."

"Wow for real?" Jaden muttered as he accepted the card and looked at it.

"Good luck." Yugi said as he walked past him.

"Hey wait! Thank you! I'll make you proud!" Jaden bowed to Yugi while he stopped and gave him a thumb up before leaving. Jaden then looked down at the Winged Kuriboh in his hand until he heard a strange noise come from it. _'What was that?'_ Jaden thought as he looked around. "Uh-oh, the exam." He then turned around and rushed off while pocketing Winged Kuriboh into his pouch. "I can't be the next King of Games if I'm late to the games!"

* * *

"I am never relying on my sister again." The teenager panted as he walked up to the desk at the front of the Kaiba Dome, where people signed up to be tested to see if they had what it takes to be at Duel Academy.

"Name?" The register asked.

"Vincent Albion, the one and only." Vincent replied.

The register took the clipboard off the desk and looked at the list. "Head on in." The register grunted.

"_**Once again, all Academy applicants who have already passed their duel entrance exams please proceed to registration. For those who have failed, better luck next year."**_ The speakers announced as Vincent walked inside the stadium.

'_And have fun at Duel Monsters Community College.'_ Crowler chuckled as he sat at his booth.

"There's no way that I'm going to lose." Vincent said as he watched the ongoing duels.

At one of the duel areas one of the Proctors summoned a Leghul. A snake like creature appeared (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 350) and attacked Syrus directly.

'_Aw man.'_ Syrus thought as he took the hit. _'I can barely concentrate with all these academy kids staring at me. Judging me, what I wouldn't give to already be enrolled in the school like them.'_

"_**Last call for academy applicants, if you have not taken your exam do so now."**_

"I wonder who my proctor will be?" Vincent wondered.

* * *

"Well ladies that's it. Mark all no shows no shows." The register said.

"Wait!" Jaden cried out. "I'm no, no show!" Jaden grunted as he climbed up a fence. "You can count Jaden Yuki as present. Thank you!" He gave them the peace sign. "Well just so long as I don't lose my grip." He laughed.

* * *

"Nice duel." Vincent congratulated as Syrus walked by him and wiped his forehead.

"Thanks." Syrus said.

"Wow look at all of them go!" Jaden exclaimed as he popped up in between Vincent and Syrus.

"Whoa man!" Vincent cried out.

**Bastion: **3200

**Proctor:** 1900

"All right new guy, multiple choice! You got two monsters staring you down! Do you A) Throw in the towel, B) Beg for mercy, or C) Run home to mama?" The proctor asked.

"I'll go with D) None of the above!" Bastion replied as he revealed his Ring of Destruction trap card.

"A trap!?" The proctor exclaimed.

"Exactly. You see with Ring of Destruction I can destroy any monster on the field that's in attack mode. And then we both take damage equal to that monster's attack points!" Bastion explained as the glowing ring attached onto Bastion's Vorse Raider and exploded.

**Bastion:** 1300

**Proctor:** 0

"Clever move applicant. Welcome to the academy." The proctor congratulated.

"Thank you oh wise proctor." Bastion said as he bowed down.

"Wow that guy's pretty good, don't you think Chazz?" Taiyou, one of Chazz's goons asked.

"Guess the rumors about him being some kind of genius was true." Raizou added. "Huh Chazz?"

"He's a punk. We went to Duel Prep School for the past three years, we're ready for the academy. These kids don't know what they're getting into, but they'll learn." Chazz smirked. "The hard way. The Chazz Princeton way."

"Wow that last guy really tore it up." Jaden said while Vincent nodded his head.

"He'll be a tough opponent." Vincent added.

"Yeah, Bastion Misawa, they say he got the highest score on the test out of all of us applicants." Syrus stated.

"Wow, I just barely passed." Jaden said.

"Yeah me too." Syrus said.

"Same here." Vincent added.

"My name is Syrus by the way. Nice to meet you two. I kind of have a thing where I get test anxiety. I don't know how I won my match."

"So you're in!" Jaden exclaimed as he patted Syrus's back. "Congratulations, I'll be in too as soon as I win my duel."

"Same here!" Vincent exclaimed. "Glad I'm not alone in that!"

"Wait you two haven't dueled yet?" Syrus asked.

"Nope." Jaden and Vincent replied at the same time.

"Then you two might have a problem, I think this was supposed to be the last one." Syrus said while Jaden and Vincent face-faulted.

* * *

"Looks like we have a pretty good crop this year."

"Yes indeed."

"Excuse me to interrupt but two last applicants has arrived to take their exams, Mr. Crowler." A register said.

"Did you just call me Mr.?" Crowler asked.

"Oh sorry, I'm new here Mrs."

"I have PhD in dueling, I've earned the title Doctor thank you. Now tell them that they'll have to come back next year." Crowler said.

"Oh come on Doctor Crowler! We have time for two more!"

"Yes let's give these duelists they're shot!"

"They were just a bit late. That's all."

"Late is rude!" Crowler cried out causing the others to back away. He slammed his hands onto the desk and stood up. "I have no time for slackers!" He then rummaged through his pocket as he heard his phone ring and answered it. "Hello and who may I ask is this?"

"_Chancellor Shepard."_

"Oh Chancellor Shepard!"

"_Just calling to make sure that everything is running smoothly Crowler. Wouldn't want a repeat of what happened last year. When you cut a third of our student applicants for some ridiculous reason. What was it? Calling you Mr. or Mrs., whatever. Just make sure everyone gets a fair shot."_

"Absolutely, furry chinned windbag." Crowler muttered as he hung up. _'Doesn't he realize that there are enough talentless flunkies at this academy? But he's the boss and if he wants to give these slackers a duel, fine.'_

"Pardon me gentlemen, I'll be right back." Crowler said as he walked off.

"But whose going to be the two boy's dueling proctors and what exam deck shall we use?"

"Oh leave that to me." Crowler replied as he walked off.

* * *

"Tight duel Bastion." Jaden congratulated as Bastion sat down.

"Thank you." Bastion said as he took off his duel disk.

"From the looks of it you might just be the second best duelist here!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I thought we agreed that I was the second best!?" Vincent pointed out while Syrus and Bastion looked over at them confused.

"_**Jaden Yuki, Vincent Albion, please report to Exam Field 4."**_

"Both of us?" Vincent questioned.

"Go time! Wish us luck guys!" Jaden grabbed Vincent and dragged him along. "Come on!"

"Hey wait! If I'm second best who's first?" Bastion asked.

Jaden grinned and pointed at himself while Vincent tried to get out of his grasp. "Yours truly, it's what I'm best at."

"Come on man, let go!" Vincent pulled out of Jaden's grasp then the two walked down to the duel arena.

"Wow he's so sure of himself. I wonder if he's really that good." Syrus said.

"He's going to need to be. Look who they're dueling." Bastion pointed out.

* * *

"Whose my proctor?" Vincent asked as he stood beside Jaden facing off against Crowler.

"Alright test time!" Crowler exclaimed.

"Lame line." Vincent dead-panned.

Crowler's eyebrow twitched as he glared at him before calming down. "So then you two, your names?"

"Jaden, Jaden Yuki!" Jaden replied.

"Vincent Albion." Vincent added.

"Well, Jaden and Vincent, I'm Dr. Vellian Crowler, department chair of techniques here at Duel Academy." Crowler stated.

'_Not impressed.'_ Vincent thought.

"Wow, department chair, I had no idea. From how you were dressed I was thinking you were some kind of weird Academy mascot! Like a majorette!" Jaden chuckled while Vincent looked over at him sweat-dropping while Crowler did the same. "Or a cheerleader."

"Please don't tell me that he's my partner for this duel." Vincent muttered to himself.

"Hey you know, now that he mentions it…" Taiyou said.

"This kid's got some lip huh Chazz?" Raizou added.

"Duel Vest on." Crowler waved his hand over his deck and drew his five cards.

"Hey that's pretty sweet teach. How do I get one of those cool duel blazers?" Jaden asked.

"Oh a lot of hard work and extremely high marks." Crowler replied. _'Of course you'd first have to get into Duel Academy and I intend to make certain that won't be happening.'_

"Ignoring all of the tension, can we just get on with this duel?" Vincent asked as he activated his duel disk.

"I'm ready!" Jaden exclaimed.

"So let's duel!" All three of them shouted.

* * *

**Crowler: **8000

**Jaden:** 4000

**Vincent:** 4000

"Here it goes!" Jaden drew out his card and looked through his hand. "Sweet, I'm gonna summon Elemental Hero Avian in defense mode!" A green winged warrior appeared and landed in front of Jaden (3/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1000). "I'll also throw down a facedown. Alright Get your Game on!"

'_Luckily none of us can attack on the first turn.'_ Vincent thought.

"Yes very good, don't tell me what to do." He chuckled as he drew out his card. _'After all since I'm using my own personal deck rather than one of those test ones, I'll be calling all of the shots. I'll fail those slackers and send them home in no time.'_

"His face is way too easy to read." Vincent muttered.

"Alright for this first move I think I'll start nice and easy. I choose to play the spell card, Confiscation!" Crowler exclaimed.

'_Man it's like I'm totally being ignored.'_ Vincent thought.

"Okay, so what's it do?" Jaden asked.

"What it does is allows me to pay 1000 life points for the chance to look at your hand and toss one of your cards into the graveyard." Crowler looked at Jaden's hand as his cards appeared before him. "Oh yes, I remember some of these from back when I was a naïve rookie. Now which one should I banish? Monster Reborn to the graveyard!"

"You got this Jaden!" Vincent said as Jaden's Monster Reborn card shattered into pieces.

"You're not the guy taking the blunt of the hits." Jaden stated.

**Crowler:** 7000

**Jaden:** 4000

**Vincent:** 4000

"If you two are done chatting, next I'll set two cards face down on the field. And last but not least I'll play Heavy Storm! This spell card destroys every other spell and trap card that's out on the field!" Crowler chuckled as a whirlwind swirled around Crowler's and Jaden's face down cards.

"Whoopsie! Did you forget that you had two trap cards out on the field yourself?" Jaden asked as their cards shattered while the whirlwind disappeared.

"Now, now, you mustn't speak out of turn young scholar." Crowler smirked as dark clouds surrounded their fields.

"What's happening?" Jaden asked.

"Nothing's happening. Not yet!" Crowler flung his arm forward as two token monsters appeared out on the field. "That's about to change!"

The entire crowd gasped while Syrus looked confused. "Uh could somebody tell me what's going on?"

"The two trap cards that Dr. Crowler had on the field were called Statue of the Wicked. It's a special trap that creates a vicious token monster when destroyed. That's why he played Heavy Storm." Bastion explained.

"A card that strong couldn't be in one of the test decks. Crowler must be using his own." Taiyou observed.

"Then this is over. No applicant not even two applicants can beat the deck of an expert like Dr. Crowler." Raizou added.

"Yeah it's impossible. Don't you think Chazz?"

"Yeah what do you think Chazz?"

"I think that I'm going to enjoy watching Crowler mop the floor with our quiet and mouthy little friends down there." Chazz said. "I only wish that he treated all the other second-rate duelists who applied at this academy the same way."

"What an elite snob, bullying some amateurs with his very best cards." Alexis said.

"You're too soft Alexis." Zane said. "I just hope we get to see that legendary rare monster Crowler has stashed away in that deck of his."

A girl with long wavy brown hair and green eyes giggled at the sight. "Nice knowing you brother."

"Well ready for your next lesson?" Crowler asked.

Jaden laughed. "You bet! I can't remember the last time learning was this much fun!"

"Please tell me you're joking." Vincent whispered at Jaden.

Crowler scowled at Jaden. "Yes well I'm quite an excellent teacher thank you. And now I sacrifice my two Wicked tokens and summon Ancient Gear Golem!" The crowd gasped as a giant robot emerged from the flames (8/ATK: 3000/DEF: 3000).

"There it is!" Alexis exclaimed. "The legendary rare card!"

"I'd say we're about to find out just what makes it so legendary." Zane added.

"Now, now, I hope you're not too scared of my legendary Ancient Gear Golem." Crowler said.

"Ah no way! I've always wanted to take one on." Jaden said.

"We'll take it down together!" Vincent readied himself. "Just wait till you see what I have in store for you Crowler!"

"It's Dr. Crowler!" Crowler shouted at him.

"Either Jaden and Vincent are brave or they're nuts!" Syrus exclaimed.

"They're staring down that legendary rare monster like they don't have a care in the world." Zane said. "I guess youth and experience have their benefits after all, huh Alexis."

"Come on. Give it a rest Zane. At least they're showing some backbone." Alexis said.

"There won't be much left of it to show after this."

"Since Vincent hasn't gone yet, I can't attack this turn. But don't worry after his turn my Ancient Gear Golem will destroy you both." Crowler chuckled.

"About time I get the spotlight." Vincent smirked as he drew from his deck. "Well desperate times call for desperate measures!" He scowled as he scanned through his hand. _'Looks like I'll have to wait next turn.'_ He picked out one of his cards and placed it on his duel disk. "I summon Elemental Hero Woodsman in defense mode!" A warrior with one half all tree like and the other grass like appeared out on the field (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000).

"Whoa, I've never seen that hero card before!" Jaden exclaimed.

Vincent smirked. "I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"Honestly I was expecting something better from you." Crowler said.

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "Don't compare me to my sister."

"I guess I'll toy with you now." Crowler grinned as he drew out a card from his deck and added it to his hand. "Golem attack that Woodsman, Mechanized Melee!" His Ancient Gear Golem's red eye glowed before pulling back its fist and punched Vincent's Woodsman to pieces.

"Crap!" Vincent grunted.

"Oh man, Vincent's defense monster didn't stand a chance!" Syrus complained. "It's DEF points were too low. This doesn't look good."

"And it's about to look a whole lot worse." Bastion added. "When Ancient Gear Golem attacks a Monster in DEF mode, the difference between its ATK points and the defending monster's DEF points are dealt to the opponent as Damage."

"But that would mean that Vincent's Life Points are gonna take a hit!" Syrus realized.

Vincent grunted as a transparent version of Golem's fist slammed into him. "You alright?" Jaden asked.

**Crowler:** 7000

**Jaden:** 4000

**Vincent:** 3000

"Never better, because now I can activate my trap!" Vincent grinned as his Hero Signal revealed itself. "Since Woodsman was destroyed by battle, I can summon an Elemental Hero to the field and I choose Elemental Hero Stratos!" A blast of wind shot around the card as it shattered and a blue warrior with spinning wings appeared (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 300).

Crowler grinned. "So you sacrifice a weak monster for another weak one, very impressive."

"Nah, I just called this guy out because of his effect." Vincent smirked as his deck glowed and he drew a card out revealing Elemental Hero Ocean. "When this guy is Summoned I can activate one of his effects, and the effect I chose was to add a HERO monster from my deck to my hand." He flipped the card back around and added it to his hand. "Take the stage Jaden!"

Crowler scowled angrily. _'Don't these fools realize that they are going to lose!? They will not be permitted to pass this exam!'_

'_Just look at him tremble.'_ Jaden thought as he reached to draw a card from his Deck. _'He must really be impressed by us!'_ Just as he was about to draw his card, he heard a faint cooing sound. He paused for a second before drawing the card and taking a look at it. _'Winged Kuriboh?'_ He then remembered that it was the card the guy he bumped into gave to him.

"_Something tells me that it belongs to you."_

'_You know, something tells me I'm starting to believe that too.'_ He then noticed the card wink at him. He blinked at first making sure he wasn't seeing things, but got over his shock and made his decision. _'I guess that's a sign that I should play ya.'_

"Okay, I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode!" A small furry creature with four green paws and a pair of angelic wings emerged above its card image (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200). "Next, I play a facedown. Not bad, huh, teach?"

'_I hope you know what you're doing.'_ Vincent thought as he stared at Jaden's Winged Kuriboh and Elemental Hero Avian.

Crowler laughed. "No, not bad, but you must understand that I'm a master tactician." He teased. "A Kuriboh to me is rather pedestrian; even one with wings its DEF points are no match for my Ancient Gear Golem! It's a textbook mistake, so let's proceed." He then drew his next card. "Okay, Ancient Gear Golem, attack that Kuriboh with Mechanized Melee!"

The Golem reared back a fist and threw a punch at Winged Kuriboh, shattering the hologram into pieces. _'Sorry Winged Kuriboh.'_ Jaden muttered in his thoughts.

Crowler scowled as he noticed that Jaden's Life Points hadn't dropped. "Check your gear, your life points haven't changed."

"My gear's fine." Jaden shrugged. "On the turn that Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, I take Zero Damage!"

Vincent grinned at Crowler's surprised face. "Looks like you just learned something new!" Some of the audience members were stunned that Crowler didn't know that.

"Well how about that. A technique the good doctor _didn't_ know." Alexis said.

"No one can expect to know every technique, Alexis. Especially one as obscure as that." Zane argued.

"Yeah, well _that_ kid sure knew it." Alexis countered with a slight laugh.

"Fine, fine, I guess your little lame monster saved you there." Crowler taunted.

"Whoa, slow down there, teach! Just because you beat him doesn't give you the right to call him lame!" Jaden snapped.

"Oh yes, I forgot how you new duelists get attached to your monsters." Crowler taunted again. "I'm sorry."

'_If Jaden can pull this next move off, he will be sorry.'_ Vincent thought looking down at his face down cards.

"You _should_ be sorry." Jaden said as he pressed a button his duel disk. "Because by attacking my Winged Kuriboh, you set off my trap card, and it's one that you should already be familiar with, Hero Signal!" As his trap card activated, a spot light with a unique 'H' symbol appeared on the ceiling. "And that lets me bring out my second Elemental Hero, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" From a column of red flames a gray-skinned woman in a red bodysuit appeared (3/ATK: 1200/DEF: 800). "Now it's my move!" He exclaimed as he drew his next card and looked at his hand. "Okay, Winged Kuriboh, this one's for you! I activate Polymerization!"

'_Which one are you going for?'_ Vincent wondered as the two Elemental Heroes leapt up into the air and started to swirl together as the effects of Polymerization activated.

After they fused, a new monster appeared with Avian's wings along with a few of Burstinatrix's colors. A dragon-like head hand swerved on its left arm (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200). "And there he is, Elemental Hero Flame Wingman! Hope your Golem's ready to battle!"

"I must say, you two have dueled quite well for amateurs but next time try summoning a monster with more ATK points than the one that's already out." Crowler said.

"What does he mean by that?" Syrus asked.

"He means that the Wingman's ATK points are lower than Golem's ATK points." Bastion answered. "A shame too, because that Elemental Hero of Jaden's has a very powerful ability."

"You got this Jaden." Vincent hoped.

"Alright, young scholar. I don't mean to ruse you but I am a very busy man… Are you done yet?" Crowler sighed.

"Of course I'm not done yet!" Jaden replied as he took the card he drew and opened up the Field Spell Zone. "And, of course I knew my Wingman had less ATK points than your Golem. That's why I'm activating the Field Spell, Skyscraper!" Buildings and skyscrapers sprouted up from the field. In the middle of the city, Crowler's Golem towered over buildings while Jaden's Wingman was perched on top of the highest buildings while Vincent's Stratos hovered in the air.

"Alright, Flame Wingman!" Jaden called out. "Time to show those heroics! Attack that Ancient Gear Golem with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman jumped from the building it stood on and dove towards it.

"Fine, bring him on." Crowler challenged. "This field spell of yours hasn't lowered a single ATK point of my Golem!" Flame Wingman then landed on the pavement in front of the Ancient Gear Golem before leaping up into the air again.

"You're right, teach. What it's done is raise my Flame Wingman's ATK by a grand total of 1000 ATK Points!"

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman – (6/ATK: 2100 – 3100/DEF: 1200)

"We're not done yet!" Vincent exclaimed as he revealed one of his face down cards. "We're going to end this in one attack! Hero's Journey!"

"What is that!?" Crowler shrieked as Flame Wingman descended onto his Golem.

"This card allows me to remove from play Elemental Hero monsters on the field and graveyard and add their ATK points to one HERO monster on the field!" Vincent grinned at Jaden. "The cards I select are: Elemental Hero Stratos, Woodsman, Avian, and Burstinatrix! Alright you guys, let's add even more power to Flame Wingman!"

Flame Wingman's body glowed as the four other Heroes vanished.

Elemental Hero Flame Wingman – (6/ATK: 3100 – 8100/DEF: 1200)

"Thanks for the boost!" Jaden exclaimed. "Now Flame Wingman finish this!"

"Wait, time out!" Crowler shrieked as Flame Wingman crashed into Ancient Gear Golem with its body covered in flames. Crowler's jaw dropped as his Golem broke into pieces.

**Jaden:** 4000

**Vincent:** 3000

**Crowler:** 1900

"No, he was my best card!" Crowler complained before a piece of debris fell onto his head.

Vincent flinched. "Ouch, that has to hurt."

"And I don't want to forget my Wingman's super power. You see, when Wingman destroys a Monster in battle, the ATK points of that Monster are dealt as Damage to your Life Points. Sweet huh." The crumbled pieces of Ancient Gear Golem fell on top of Crowler, who tried to get away but failed, burying him and depleting his Life Points.

**Jaden:** 4000

**Vincent:** 3000

**Crowler:** 0

* * *

"And that's game!" Jaden announced, doing a two finger salute with his index and middle finger. "So, I guess we passed the test, huh teach?"

"You're lucky you went first." Vincent chuckled as he high-fived Jaden. "Nicely done mate!"

"Couldn't have done it without that trap card of yours!" Jaden chuckled.

"Impossible… There's no way these delinquents could've beaten me!" Crowler growled.

"It must be dumb luck!" Chazz exclaimed with a pissed off look.

Alexis smiled at Jaden's and Vincent's victory. "Those two definitely got a future here, wow." She looked over her shoulder as Zane walked away.

"Yay! Vincent and Jaden won!" Syrus cheered.

'_Nice. I could use some competition.'_ Bastion thought smiling at Jaden's and Vincent's victory while Jaden did a victory dance.

"Who knew that I would be in a tag duel for my exam." Vincent chucked as he drew out a card from his deck. "Looks like we just found your buddy." He grinned as a roar came out from the card.

"We made it!" Jaden exclaimed as he looked at his Winged Kuriboh card. "And from here on in, we're gonna be partners." A coo sound came out from Winged Kuriboh as it winked at him.

* * *

Hero's Journey

-Trap

-Normal

Effect: During the Battle Phase, you can remove from play "Elemental Hero" monsters from your field or Graveyard and select a monster on the field and add their ATK points to that monster. If "Skyscraper" is in effect, the added 1000 ATK points stay on the designated monster.

**Can you all guess what Vincent's Spirit Monster is? Pretty sure that the roar gave it away, unless none of you read the manga for it. Expect the next chapter for this story and my other story to be sometime next week. Until then, Knights signing out.**

**NEXT TIME: WELCOME TO DUEL ACADEMY!**


	2. Welcome to Duel Academy!

**I'm back. Thanks for all of the reviews you guys. (Except for you Higuchimon, no one gives a fuck about what you think.) Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

A few days later, all of the applicants that passed their exams were on a helicopter flying over the ocean. Vincent was sitting near the window beside Jaden with his eyes closed, taking a nap. "Man, I was hoping to see what other Hero cards he had." Jaden complained.

Syrus, seating in a seat across from them chuckled. "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of his cards this year, Jay."

Jaden folded his arms. "If you say so, Sy."

Several hours later the pilot spoke over the intercom. "Attention new academy students. If you'll look outside your windows you will see your new home away from home. Quite a site isn't it? Now then, please fasten your seatbelts and move your chairs into the proper upright position. We're going in, next stop, Academy Island."

* * *

As soon as it landed, the freshman class immediately went to the gym to get their school equipment; their PDA, or Duel Pilots, and the blazers jackets they'll be wearing. Vincent was given a red blazer, which meant that he is in Slifer Red. He yawned and looked over at Jaden and Syrus, who were also wearing red blazers, which meant they were all in Slifer Red. They then got their Duel Academy issued Duel Disks. After about half an hour or so of getting that settled, Vincent stood beside Jaden and Syrus as they all stood in a lecture class room. In front of them was a large screen and soon enough, a person's face appeared. He was a bold man with a grey beard and looked to be in his late 40's, and wore a dark red coattail blazer.

'_I am so glad that I have not run into my sister yet.'_ Vincent thought, looking around the room.

"_Welcome, Elite Duelists."_ The man greeted. _"I'm Chancellor Sheppard, the Headmaster of this school. You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates."_ Vincent sighed as he saw Jaden half asleep beside him. _"Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the future King of Games. Now please, get yourselves settled in at your assigned dorms. I hope you find them quite comfortable; depending on how you ranked of course."_ He finished with a slight chuckle.

After the speech, Vincent walked out with Jaden and Syrus and the three hung out, sitting on a stone decoration of sorts. "Hello gents." Bastion greeted as he walked up to them.

"Evening Bastion." Vincent nodded.

"Hey Bastion, you in red too?" Jaden asked while Vincent sighed.

"Let's see… yellow buttons, yellow sleeves, nope. I don't think so." Bastion replied.

"Oh… So that's how it works…" Jaden realized looking at his red blazer.

Vincent face-palmed. "Why do I even bother?"

"Please don't tell me you just noticed that?" Bastion said.

"So what? You ever think that maybe I was color blind?" Jaden asked.

"Actually, no I didn't." Bastion replied.

"_Are_ you color blind?" Syrus asked.

"Nope, but I could've been!" Jaden snickered. "Maybe we'll see you around the dorms Bastion!"

"I doubt that…" Bastion said as he pointed his thumb towards the other side of the island. "_Your_ dorms are over there."

Vincent sweat-dropped looking over at the direction Bastion was pointing at. "Wonderful…"

* * *

The three new Slifer students headed in the direction of their new dorm, they were sorely disappointed in what they found. "This isn't a dorm. It's an outhouse with a deck." Syrus mumbled.

"Humiliating…" Vincent muttered.

Jaden was walking around the deck on the second floor. "Well at least we have a good view." He said and pointed out towards the ocean. "Let's go find our room." Jaden said as they headed towards one of their doors. They quickly found their room and opened the door. The curtains were drawn and there were two bunk beds stuffed on opposite ends of the room. Stashed in the corner was a small desk and there were four footlockers at the foot of the bed. Jaden walked over and pulled the curtains to the side to let in some light.

"Hey, those were closed for a reason." They heard a deep voice say. Syrus immediately jumped behind Vincent and screamed, causing Jaden and Vincent to sweat-drop at his antics. "Hey, quit yelling. Now who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"Sorry man, we didn't see you. My name's Jaden, and this is Syrus and Vincent. We're your new roommates." Jaden explained.

"Well do you see me now?" The boy asked as he raised himself up. He was a large boy that had black hair that came up into two natural buns on the top of his head, and a large nose. Vincent could've sworn that he looked a lot like a Koala Bear. "You guys are new here so lemme tell you how it goes around here." With that, the young man, whose name was Chumley, explained the ranking system for Duel Academy. Slifer Reds were considered the poor students, Ra Yellows were mid-level students, and Obelisk Blues were the best.

* * *

After the introduction Chumley gave them, Jaden, Vincent, and Syrus decided to walk around the campus. The entire time they were walking, Syrus was getting down on himself since he was in the Slifer Red dorm. Vincent patted Syrus on the back. "Cheer up mate."

"Yeah Sy, you really need to relax, just because you're in the Red dorm doesn't mean you're a bad duelist. I mean look at us. We beat Crowler, a department chair and they put us here. Just because they say Slifers are at the bottom of the barrel doesn't mean that we have to listen." Jaden added.

Syrus seemed to perk up at that thought. "You're right, Jay. We'll just have to change everyone's opinion of what the Slifer Red Dorm is capable of." He said with a more confident look on his face.

The three of them continued to walk down the road when they reached a huge building, more precisely, Academy's main building. "Come on! Let's check that out, I can smell a duel over there!" Jaden shouted as he ran off.

Vincent shrugged his shoulders. "Let's not lose sight of him." He stared in amazement as they entered the duel arena. "Well this sure is nice."

"You got that right. It must be amazing to duel here." Syrus added.

"Well let's find out. Let's throw down Vincent." Jaden challenged.

"Hey, you three aren't allowed in here, this is the Obelisk Blue campus." Taiyou said.

"Yeah, and you Slifer Red rejects aren't welcome here. Check out the crest." Raizou added as he pointed above the door.

Vincent, Jaden, and Syrus looked over at what he was pointing at, and saw an Obelisk crest above the door. "Okay we were just looking around, but we'll leave now, right Jay, Vince?" Syrus said to his friends.

Vincent narrowed his eyes at the two Obelisk Blues. "No way are we leaving. You two want us to leave, you're just gonna have to make us." Vincent said.

"Yeah that' s right! So how about one of you duels us?" Jaden asked.

"Hey, you two are those kids." Taiyou realized.

"Hey Chazz, the kids who defeated Crowler are here. Check it out." Raizou called out and a black haired Obelisk appeared.

"Oh, hey. What's up? I'm Jaden, and he was Chuzz was it?" Jaden introduced himself causing certain amount of anger to be shown on the Obelisk's face.

"His name is Chazz Princeton and he was the number one duelist in the duel prep school, so you better show some respect." Taiyou stated.

"Yeah! He's gonna be the future King of Games! The best duelist in the world!" Raizou boasted.

"Impossible. The next King of Games is going to be me." Jaden said with confidence.

"You? A Slifer Slime? The next King of Games? That'll be the day." Taiyou announced and the two Obelisks laughed.

"Can it you two. He did defeat Crowler with the help of his friend at the entrance exam, I guess it takes some skill to pull that off." Chazz said.

"Got that right." Jaden agreed.

"Please, I could've taken Crowler down by myself." Vincent boasted.

"Someone's overconfident." Chazz narrowed his eyes at them. "Or was it just luck? I'd like to find that out, you Slifer Slackers."

"We have names you know, but if you want a duel, be my guest." Vincent challenged.

"Bring it!" Jaden announced.

Chazz smirked at Vincent. "Let's see if your skills rival that of your sister."

"Sister?" Syrus asked looking over at him.

"I don't want to talk about it." Vincent growled.

"Well isn't this a motley crew." Interrupted a new voice. Turning towards it they saw an attractive blonde in a white top with blue trim, and a blue miniskirt. She also had on light blue fingerless gloves that went to her elbows and dark blue boots.

"Who is she?" Syrus asked.

"Hey Alexis. Come to watch me kick the crap out of these new Slifer Slackers? It'll be a short duel, but an entertaining one." Chazz said, with arrogance.

"You're the one who's going to lose!" Vincent exclaimed as he readied his duel disk. "So let's duel you Obelisk Scum!"

"Do you mind if I take this Slacker on Chazz?" Raizou asked.

Chazz scoffed. "Finish this duel quickly."

Vincent looked over at Alexis. "By the way, what did you want to tell us?"

"I came here to tell you all that the welcoming dinner is going to start soon, but since you've already decided on dueling, I'll stay and watch." Alexis replied.

"You got this!" Jaden cheered.

Vincent grinned. "Time to show these Obelisks how the Slifers play."

"Just because you're her brother, doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you." Raizou said as he activated his duel disk.

"Enough talk, let's duel!" Vincent exclaimed as they inserted their decks.

* * *

**Vincent:** 4000

**Raizou:** 4000

"Elites first!" Raizou declared as he drew a card and added it to his hand. "To start things off, I summon Beta the Magnet Warrior in ATK mode!" A yellow magnetic warrior with magnets on its head and hands appeared (4/ATK: 1700/DEF: 1600). "Next I'll place two cards face down and end my turn."

"I'm not impressed." Vincent drew his card and looked at his hand. "I'm sure you remember this guy, I summon Elemental Hero Stratos in ATK mode!" A blue warrior with double cyclones spun in the air (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 300).

Raizou smirked. "Predictable, I activate my trap card, Solemn Judgment! Now by paying half my Life Points I can destroy that Stratos of yours!"

**Vincent:** 4000

**Raizou:** 2000

"Great." Vincent muttered as Stratos shattered into pieces.

"Since he already summoned a monster, he's defenseless next turn." Alexis stated.

Chazz chuckled. "So much for using its effect you Slifer Slacker!"

"It's not over yet. I activate Monster Reborn!" Vincent declared.

"You got to be kidding me." Raizou muttered as Stratos appeared back on Vincent's field.

"You should really know when to activate your traps. Next I activate Stratos's effect and add Elemental Hero Heat to my hand." He revealed the card to Raizou then added it to his hand.

"It's time for a counterattack!" Jaden cheered.

"Next I activate Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy that facedown card of yours!" A gust of wind shot forward and shattered Raizou's trap card into pieces. "Now then, Elemental Hero Stratos attack his Beta the Magnet Warrior!" Stratos lunged forward and punched Raizou's Beta into pieces.

**Vincent:** 4000

**Raizou:** 1900

"What are you doing?" Chazz growled.

"You Obelisks are just talk." Vincent grinned at Raizou. "Finally, I'll place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"It's about time." Raizou grunted as he drew his card. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack mode!" A wicked beast-warrior wielding an axe growled as it appeared (4/ATK: 1900/DEF: 1200).

Vincent smirked. "Is that all you've got?"

"I'm not finished, next I activate the spell card, Axe of Despair!" Vorse Raider's axe disappeared and an even bigger axe appeared in its hands. Raizou grinned. "And now Vorse Raider gains 1000 ATK points." Vorse Raider roared as its body glowed red.

Vorse Raider – (4/ATK: 1900 – 2900/DEF: 1200)

"This doesn't look good." Syrus commented.

"Don't worry Sy, I'm sure that Vince has a trick up his sleeve." Jaden said.

"If you say so." Syrus muttered.

"Now then, let's get rid of that pesky Stratos of yours! Vorse Raider attack!" Raizou exclaimed as his Vorse Raider let out a roar and swung its axe down on Stratos, shattering it into pieces.

'_Don't worry pal, your sacrifice won't be in vain.'_ Vincent thought.

**Vincent:** 2900

**Raizou:** 1900

Raizou laughed. "How do you like that, you Slifer slacker?"

"Pretty good actually." Vincent smirked.

Raizou narrowed his eyes. "Why is that?"

"Because now I can activate my trap, Hero Signal!" The unique "H" symbol appeared causing Raizou to scowl.

"Alright!" Jaden cheered.

"Now come forth, Elemental Hero Woodsman!" A flash of light glowed in front of Vincent as Woodsman appeared out on the field (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 2000).

"I end my turn." Raizou grumbled.

"Then it's time to end this duel." Vincent drew his card and grinned. "I'll go into my Standby Phase and activate Woodsman's effect!"

"This can't be good." Taiyou commented as he pushed up his glasses.

"I add Polymerization from my deck to my hand!" Vincent stated as his deck glowed and showed Polymerization to Raizou.

"Sweet! Now we get to see what kind of fusion monster he's going to bring out!" Jaden exclaimed.

"I aim to please. Now I activate Polymerization and fuse Elemental Hero Woodsman and Elemental Hero Heat to summon, Elemental Hero Gaia!" A rock-like warrior creature appeared slamming its fist down onto the ground (6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 2600).

"Ha, that thing doesn't have the ATK power to compete with my Vorse Raider!" Raizou laughed.

Vincent grinned. "You really shouldn't underestimate the power of the Elemental Heroes."

"I knew that Gaia of his had a sweet effect!" Jaden stated.

Vorse Raider's body shrunk as its ATK points were halved. Vorse Raider – (4/ATK: 2900 – 1450/DEF: 1200).

Gaia's body than glowed as it grew bigger than Vorse Raider. Elemental Hero Gaia – 6/ATK: 2200 – 3650/DEF: 2600).

"No way!" Raizou exclaimed.

"Game, set, match! Elemental Hero Gaia attack Vorse Raider with Quake Force!" Gaia's eyes glowed as it raised its fist and slammed it into Vorse Raider causing it to shatter into pieces.

**Vincent:** 2900

**Raizou:** 0

* * *

"No way." Raizou collapsed to his knees in shock. "I lost to a Slifer."

Alexis smiled at Vincent's victory. "Not bad."

Chazz growled. "This isn't over you Slifer Slackers!" He looked over at Jaden and pointed at him. "We'll duel very soon. Let's go!" He jumped off the duel arena and left with Taiyou and Raizou.

Jaden grinned. "I'll be looking forward to it."

Vincent folded his arms. "I hardly considered that a challenge."

"Yeah, you won by a land slide." Syrus stated.

"I never knew there was an Elemental Hero like Gaia until now!" Jaden exclaimed.

Vincent smirked. "Trust me, there's still a bunch of Heroes that you haven't seen yet."

"Victory aside, you guys really should get going. The welcoming dinners will be starting soon, and you all don't want to be late to it." Alexis interrupted.

"No sweat. There's no way we'll miss it." Vincent stated.

"Then let's get going!" Jaden exclaimed as he ran off.

"Hey wait for me!" Syrus added as he ran after him.

"I guess I'll see you around." Vincent said.

Alexis smiled. "I'll be around."

"Oh, before I forget, what's your name?" Vincent asked as he walked backwards towards the exit.

"Alexis Rhodes and yours?" She replied.

"Vincent Albion, the other two were Jaden and Syrus, later!" He said as he ran off after them.

"Vincent, huh…" Alexis muttered as she also left.

* * *

Later in the evening, the welcoming dinner for Slifers began and Vincent and Jaden began to eat their food before the headmaster showed up. "Man this is delicious!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Couldn't agree more." Vincent added.

"Guys you should really wait for the headmaster." Syrus whispered.

"No can do mate!" Vincent exclaimed as he took another bite out of his food.

"Welcome everyone, I am Professor Lyman Banner. Now let's start by saying something about ourselves." Banner introduced as he walked in.

"Guys, he's coming this way!" Syrus hissed.

Vincent raised his hand as he swallowed his food. "Less talking more eating!"

"Ditto." Jaden agreed as he continued to eat.

"Well since some of us don't want to wait. Let's eat!" Banner said.

* * *

Vincent hung off the top bed of one of the bunkers in their room while Jaden sat under the window on the floor. Jaden patted his stomach while Syrus poured tea. "Man I'm stuffed. Professor Banner sure knows how to cook." Jaden announced and Vincent nodded his head.

"You two were the only ones who ate the most." Syrus commented.

"It was delicious." Vincent defended.

"Here." Syrus said as he offered the group with tea. Jaden and Vincent accepted while Chumley declined as he laid in bed. Jaden's PDA then rang and he opened it up.

"_Hey you Slifer Slacker, don't think you are off the hook. Come to the Obelisk Arena tonight at twelve midnight, the winner gets the loser's best card."_ Chazz challenged.

"Guess I'll get to duel at that arena after all." Jaden said.

"If that's Chazz you're dueling, all you've got is trouble." Chumley stated.

* * *

Inside the Arena, Jaden, Vincent, and Syrus made it inside to find Chazz on one side waiting with his two goons. "Well, well, well… you showed up after all, Slacker." Chazz greeted.

"Of course. After that challenge you sent to my DP, no way was I gonna miss this!" He told him as he climbed onto the dueling platform. Syrus and Vincent took to the sidelines as the two duelists went to their respective ends of the platform.

"Now we'll see whether you beating Dr. Crowler was a fluke, or a fact." Chazz said.

"Hello, I was in that duel too!" Vincent shouted.

"I've seen enough." Chazz waved off.

"Yeah." Jaden replied. "And we're gonna find out something else too; like which one of us is gonna be the next King of Games!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just be sure to get your best card ready to hand over after you lose."

"You too, Chazz. Now get your game on!" Both of their duel disks turned on and they each drew their starting hands.

* * *

"DUEL!"

**Chazz:** 4000

**Jaden:** 4000

"Alright Slacker!" Chazz exclaimed as he drew his card. "For my first move, I'll summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode!" Reborn Zombie groaned as it came out onto the field (4/ATK: 1000/DEF: 1600). "And I'll also place one card face down."

"I guess that's one way to start a duel." Jaden said. "But I'm going to go a little bigger. Here it goes!" He exclaimed as he drew his card. "Hey good to see you Winged Kuriboh, maybe I'll use you later. But now I'll play Polymerization, fusing Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix!" The two heroes glowed as they appeared and fused together. "And bringing out Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in ATK mode!" Flame Wingman roared as it flung out its arms (6/ATK: 2100/DEF: 1200). "I told you that I'd start big, didn't I?"

Chazz smirked. "I was hoping that you would."

"Why's that?" Jaden asked.

"Because that card that I just played face down was a trap, Slacker. That you set off! Chthonian Polymer, do your stuff!"

"What's Chthonian Polymer stuff?" Syrus asked looking over at Vincent.

"I had a feeling that I'd find you guys here." Alexis said as she walked up to Syrus and Vincent.

"Hey there!" Vincent greeted.

"Chthonian Polymer is a nasty trap. It allows you take control of an opponent's fusion monster by sacrificing one of your own creatures." Alexis stated.

"Oh no! Jaden just summoned a fusion monster." Syrus said.

"He'll pull through." Vincent said.

"I sacrifice Reborn Zombie to gain control of your Wingman!" Chazz declared as Reborn Zombie shattered into pieces.

"My monster!" Jaden exclaimed as Flame Wingman switched over to Chazz's side.

"How did Chazz know to play that?" Syrus wondered.

"You're so predictable Jaden, just like your other friend over there. You wouldn't stop talking about that Wingman at the exam. So I knew you'd use it soon." Chazz explained.

"Still since Wingman was a Special Summon that means I'm allowed to summon another monster during my turn." He looked down at his hand. _'Not that anything in my hand is a match for Wingman.'_

'_Go on you Slifer Slacker. Play another monster. After all, I haven't forgotten about Flame Wingman's super power.'_ Chazz grinned.

"Alright, I summon Winged Kuriboh in DEF mode!" Winged Kuriboh appeared cooing as it landed in front of Jaden (1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200). "There all set."

"Awesome, now if Winged Kuriboh is destroyed, Jaden won't take any damage next turn!" Vincent cheered.

"Yeah, set up to get knocked down! Rise Chthonian Soldier!" The soldier growled as it appeared beside Flame Wingman (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1400). "And now Flame Wingman, attack with Skydive Scorcher!" Flame Wingman roared as its body was enveloped in flames and obliterated Winged Kuriboh.

Jaden grinned. "Looks like somebody forgot about Winged Kuriboh's effect."

Chazz growled. "I'll end my turn with a facedown card. Go ahead Slacker!"

"This is too fun!" Jaden exclaimed.

"What!?" Chazz asked.

"Just what I came for. Man, I mean the trash talking, the action, it's all so great!" Jaden said.

"What the?" Chazz asked.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Lightning sparked as Sparkman appeared (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1400). "Alright Sparkman, now attack with Static Shockwave!" Sparkman's body sparked as it fired a beam of lightning at Chthonian Soldier causing it to explode into smoke.

**Jaden:** 4000

**Chazz:** 3600

A sword then appeared flying over the smoke and shot at Jaden, striking him in the chest.

**Chazz:** 3600

**Jaden:** 3600

"Still think it's great Slacker? Because when Chthonian Soldier is destroyed, you receive the same amount of damage to your Life Points as I did." Chazz grinned as he raised his hand and clutched it. "It's just a matter of time before your Wingman is all mine!"

"This isn't over yet! I throw down a face down." Jaden said.

"Play what you'd like, my next few attacks will finish off all of your Life Points!" Chazz exclaimed as he drew his card.

"The guy seems pretty cocky with both their Life Points being the same." Vincent muttered.

"No kidding." Alexis said.

"Time for the first attack, go Flame Wingman!" Chazz exclaimed.

"Not so fast! That was a trap card I just set!" Jaden interrupted.

"A trap!?" Chazz repeated.

Vincent smirked. "It's Mirror Gate!"

"Then Jaden can pull this duel around." Alexis added.

"You got that right. Mirror Gate takes two monsters in a battle and switches what side their on." Vincent explained.

"Then that means that Wingman is back with Jaden!" Alexis realized.

As the two monsters switched sides, Flame Wingman and Sparkman leaped up into the air engaging each other in battle. "Ah yeah! Go Wingman!" Jaden cheered.

"NO!" Chazz exclaimed as Sparkman shattered into pieces.

**Jaden:** 3600

**Chazz:** 3100

"And don't forget about my Wingman's super power!" Jaden exclaimed as lightning shot from Wingman's fist and slammed into Chazz. "You take damage equal to the ATK points of your destroyed monster!"

**Jaden:** 3600

**Chazz:** 1500

"Alright!" Syrus cheered as Jaden held up the peace symbol.

"Way to play man!" Vincent added.

"It's not over yet! Alright I activate Chthonian Blast! Now since you destroyed one of my monsters, I can destroy one of yours! And you take damage equal to half of its ATK points!" Chazz explained as a whirlwind formed underneath Flame Wingman and wrapped around it, shattering it into pieces.

"Flame Wingman." Jaden grunted.

**Jaden:** 2550

**Chazz:** 1500

"Now I activate the trap card, Call of the Haunted!" Chazz exclaimed as his facedown revealed itself. "It lets me select one monster card from my Graveyard and summon it back to my field in ATK mode! Rise Chthonian Soldier! But he won't be staying on the field for long, because I'm going to sacrifice him to summon Mefist the Infernal General!" An armored soldier riding on an armored horse galloped onto the field (5/ATK: 1800/DEF: 1700).

"Not bad." Jaden said.

"Not bad?" Chazz smirked. "You're something else Slacker you know that. Acting all confident, but your lousy monsters won't get you out of this jam."

'_I know he's wrong.'_ Jaden thought. "Because Chazz doesn't know, that my monsters and I, we have a bond!" He declared as he drew his card._ 'Speaking of…'_

* * *

Footsteps echoed as Alexis looked over at the entrance. "Uh, guys! We got company, campus security. If they find us all in here, we'll get seriously busted." Alexis said.

"What!?" Syrus exclaimed.

"Why? I mean we're all students here." Jaden wondered.

Alexis sighed as she took out her PDA. "The rules say no off hour arena duels. Chazz know that, but lemme guess, he didn't tell you?"

"Come on, let's go!" Taiyou exclaimed while Raizou panicked.

"Well, well, Slacker. Looks like you lucked out this time." Chazz said as he turned around and deactivated his duel disk.

"What are you talking about? The match isn't over!" Jaden replied.

"I've seen what I came here to see." Chazz said as he leapt off the dueling arena as he walked off with his goons.

"Jaden, we got to get out of here." Syrus said.

"Yeah, he's right!" Alexis added.

"Come on already!" Vincent added.

"This stinks!" Jaden pouted. "I had this guy on the ropes."

"Hurry up!" Vincent exclaimed.

* * *

"I don't know why I even bothered." Vincent muttered as he walked up behind Alexis dragging Jaden by the collar.

Alexis smiled and looked over at them. "You certainly are stubborn, Jaden."

"Only about my dueling." Jaden said as Vincent let go of his collar.

"Thanks for showing us the back way out." Syrus said.

"Sure, I'm sorry that you didn't get to finish your match with Chazz." Alexis said.

"It's okay, I know just how it would've ended anyway." Jaden stated.

"Really?" Alexis asked. "From my point of view it could've gone either way between you and Chazz when you guys stopped."

"No way, not after I drew this!" Jaden exclaimed as he showed them his Monster Reborn card.

"Man, wish I could've seen the look on Chazz's face when he lost." Vincent chuckled. He looked over at Alexis and smiled at her. "Well, see you around." He walked off along with Jaden as he put his hands in his pockets.

"Hey wait up!" Syrus exclaimed as he ran after them.

'_This is going to be one interesting year.'_ Alexis thought watching the three of them leave.

* * *

**Yep, Vincent's spirit monster is Light and Darkness Dragon. I don't plan on revealing him yet since I want the other heroes to shine like Elemental Hero Gaia and so on. Vincent's sister will be showing up soon… probably. Jaden's # of Duels: 2/Vincent's # of Duels: 2**

**NEXT TIME: A DUEL IN LOVE!**


	3. A Duel in Love!

**And here's another chapter from yours truly, me! Anyways, if you all are wondering when I'll post the deck lists for my OC's, it will be after the end of the first season. So unlike my Chronicles of Leviathan story, each season will be split into separate stories, and at the end of each one, I will post updated deck lists of my OC's. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Duel monster cards can be grouped into normal monster cards, effect monster cards, ritual monster cards, fusion monster cards, fusion monster cards, spell cards, and trap cards. Trap cards can be divided into normal traps, counter traps, and continuous traps. Spell cards can be separated into normal spells, equip spells, quick-play spells, continuous spells, ritual spells, and field spells." Alexis answered to one of Crowler's questions.

"Perfect! Well done Alexis! Of course I wouldn't expect anything else from one of my Blue Obelisks." Crowler said while Vincent looked over and saw his sister sitting at the top in the back of the classroom, twirling her hair in boredom.

'_Looks like I'm not the only one who doesn't care about Crowler's class.'_ Vincent thought as he leaned back in his seat and sighed.

"Yes, Dr. Crowler." Alexis said as she sat down.

"Hm, now who should we question next?" Crowler looked at the row of Slifers and eyed Syrus. "You, Syrus Truesdale. Explain to the class what a field spell is, please."

"Um, a field spell is a thing that affects a thing…" Syrus began nervously.

"Even pre-duelers know the answer to this you Slifer Slacker!" One of the Obelisks commented while several others laughed at his remark.

"No, I know… it's a…" Syrus tried to continue.

"Relax Sy, you totally got this." Jaden encouraged.

"I think not. Sit down. Now would someone please give me the answer? Preferably someone not wearing red thank you." Crowler mocked while several Obelisks and Ras laughed.

"I blew it." Syrus muttered. "I've made all the Slifers look bad."

"You know something teach, you really shouldn't go making fun of us Slifers like that. I mean I'm a Slifer along with Vincent, and we beat you. So when you make fun of us, you're really making fun of yourself." Jaden commented earning laughter from the Slifers.

Crowler growled under his breath while Jaden threw a peace sign at his fellow Slifers and Vincent chuckled at his expression. "You're totally out of character right now teach." He said, earning more laughter from the Slifers.

'_That's it! I will not tolerate these Slackers at my school for another day!'_ Crowler thought. _'I will see to it that they are taken down!'_

* * *

"So as some of you students know, my name is Professor Lyman Banner." Banner explained as he stroked Pharaoh. "I specialize in some of the lesser tactics and strategies in the world of Duel Monsters. Some that a few might consider to be unnatural…"

"Hey by the way thanks, Jaden and Vincent." Syrus whispered to Jaden who yawned while Vincent leaned back in his chair with his eyes closed.

"Sure no problem. For what?" Jaden wondered.

"For sticking up for me." Syrus replied.

"Uh-oh. I'm thinking that I might have to do it again in a second." Jaden said as Professor Banner looked over at them.

"Syrus!" Professor Banner said.

"Yeah!" Syrus exclaimed as he stood up.

"Do me a favor and grab Pharaoh, would you?"

"Uh, Pharaoh?" Syrus questioned.

"Unless you want a minoring as a scratch post."

A meow came from under Syrus and he panicked as Pharaoh rubbed against his leg.

* * *

Crowler growled as he sat at his desk writing a letter._ 'How dare those Slifer Slackers make a mockery of me in front of my class like that! It'll be the last mistake they'll ever make at this academy. First I should get rid of Vincent, how dare he decide to join Slifer Red instead of Obelisk Blue.'_ Crowler thought as he put on lipstick and kissed the letter he just wrote.

"Ah! The big kiss off!" Crowler laughed.

* * *

"I wonder where Sy is?" Jaden looked around along with Vincent as they stood in the gym.

"I'm sure he'll show up soon." Vincent said.

* * *

Crowler snickered as he began opening up lockers in the locker room. _'Now to plant the bait where Vincent will be sure to find it!'_ He stared in the locker confused as he saw both Vincent's and Jaden's shoes in a locker together. _'Both of their shoes?'_ Crowler wondered.

"It makes no difference." Crowler snickered as he placed the letter on top of Vincent's pair.

* * *

"Hi everyone! My name is Fonda Fontaine and I'll be your gym instructor for this semester! You ready to sweat?" Fonda asked as she introduced herself to them.

Vincent sweat-dropped. _'What kind of a question is that?'_

* * *

Syrus skidded across the floor in the locker room and made his way to his locker. "Lousy girl's gym! They should make the sign bigger!" He exclaimed as he pulled off his shoes while hopping over to his locker.

"Hey why are Vincent's and Jaden's sneakers in my locker?" Syrus questioned as he opened up his locker. "Guess they're both borrowing my locker." He said as he pulled the sneakers out and the letter fell off of Vincent's pair.

He noticed the letter fall down and picked up. "Huh? But this isn't Vincent's!" He looked around the locker room then opened the letter up. _'Someone wrote me a letter? Wonder what it says.'_

"Since the moment that I first saw you, I've been… in love with you!? Meet me tonight behind the girl's dorm, endearingly Alexis Rhodes!" Syrus stumbled back and fell onto his back. "Oh boy, this is sure better than what my mom usually writes me…" Syrus said as he began imagining him and Alexis running towards each other.

"Oh I'm yours." Syrus said dreamily.

* * *

Jaden entered their room rubbing a towel over his head. "Hey Sy, the outhouse is all yours if you want it."

"Sy's gonzo." Chumley interrupted.

"He's right, I didn't even see him when I came in." Vincent added as he laid on the top bed of the other bunker.

"Yeah he just left and he was in a real good mood too." Chumley stated.

"A good mood? That really doesn't sound like Syrus." Jaden muttered.

Vincent nodded his head. "You got that right."

* * *

Syrus was on his way to the girl's dorm rowing a boat.

"Alexis! I'm coming for you my darling! I'm coming!" He exclaimed while at the same time, Crowler cut off the lock on the dorm's gate.

* * *

"Hey, Alexis, Victoria, do you two want to chill out at the Obelisk pool?" An unknown female voice asked.

"No thanks." Victoria replied.

"She's right. We'll wade and the guys will rage. I'm not in the mood for a game of tackle marco polo." Alexis added.

"Hello, girl's dorm, no guys allowed. Remember?"

* * *

"This will be perfect!" Crowler exclaimed as he hid in a bush outside.

"Thanks to that love letter I wrote, Vincent will show up looking for Alexis but all he'll find is trouble instead. Once he arrives I'll snap a picture of him. And then I will have caught him red-handed breaking campus rules. He will be ruined." Crowler announced.

* * *

"Can you believe what those kids Jaden and Vincent said to Dr. Crowler? They've got some nerve." Mindy said and looked over at Victoria. "No offense."

"None taken. Not like I care about who my brother makes friends with." Victoria shrugged.

"Still, they were totally disrespectful. Don't you think Alexis?" Jasmine asked.

"Actually I thought it was kind of cool." Alexis replied while Victoria giggled splashing in the water.

"Them? Cool?" Jasmine asked in disbelief.

"I could hardly see my brother being cool Alexis." Victoria pointed out.

"They could be, if they had the talent to back up that talk maybe." Mindy said.

"I think they just might. Still I won't know until I duel them myself." Alexis said remembering Vincent's duel with Raizou. _'It looked as though as if he was holding back in that duel.'_ She thought.

* * *

Crowler hid in the bush as he heard footsteps approaching.

"Come Vincent, right into my trap. Like the Slifer Slacker you are." Crowler whispered.

"Alexis!" Syrus exclaimed as he appeared.

"That's not Vincent!" Crowler exclaimed as he emerged out of the bush. "It's that stammering field spell nitwit!"

"Who's there?" A girl asked as she walked outside.

"It's a boy!" Another one exclaimed as they all saw Crowler.

"I am not a boy! I'm a man, I mean, oh just forget it!" He turned around and ran off. "You don't know me, you don't know me!" He cried out as he tripped and sunk into the water.

"Let go please…" Syrus said as the girls surrounded him and held him in one place.

"Not until you tell us why you're here." Jasmine demanded as she appeared in front of Syrus with Mindy dressed in towels. "And it better be good."

* * *

Syrus was tied up in the dorm along with Victoria and Alexis who wore their uniforms while Mindy and Jasmine wore their pajamas.

"A love letter from Alexis? You've got to be kidding." Mindy said.

"Yep, ask her." Syrus said as he winked a laughed for a bit.

"Um hello, Alexis is really tall and you are really short. She is really good at dueling and you are really not, she is really hot and you…" Jasmine began reasoning when Syrus interrupted her.

"But it's true, just tell them Alexis! I even have the note right here." Syrus said as he took out the letter and gave it to the four girls. "Look see!" He said as Jasmine snatched the letter from his hand.

"Syrus, my name's not even spelled right there." Alexis stated.

"Sorry Syrus, but I think someone is yanking your chain here." Mindy said.

"So then you don't love me?" Syrus asked while Jasmine and Victoria noticed something.

"Hey wait a second! This note is made out to my brother, Vincent Albion!" Victoria said.

"What? Vincent? But…" Syrus began as Victoria took the letter from Jasmine and showed it to him with Vincent's name clearly written on it.

"Aw, I can't even get a fake love letter." Syrus complained.

"I'm sorry Syrus." Alexis apologized.

"Me too." Syrus said.

"I don't buy it." Jasmine said.

"What?" Mindy asked.

"He could have written the note to have an excuse to come here." Jasmine explained.

"What are you saying? That we should report him for trespassing then?" Mindy asked.

"But I was invited!" Syrus panicked. "I swear!"

"Girls, just what on earth is going on down there?" Fonda asked.

"Down, hurry." Alexis ordered them as they sat all sat on top of Syrus.

"Alright, what's up?" Fond asked.

"You guys are heavy!" Syrus complained.

"Beg your pardon?" Jasmine asked.

"Maybe you're just brittle." Mindy shot back.

"Geez, sorry Mrs. Fontaine, we'll make sure to keep a lid on things." Alexis assured.

"Well I should hope so it's nearly midnight and I have pilates in the morning." Fonda said and left them.

"So what now?" Victoria asked looking at Alexis.

"I'll tell you what now girls. I say we use Sy here as a kind of bait to find out what we were wondering about before." Alexis smiled as she folded her arms. _'Let's just see how good Vincent really is. And this time he won't hold back.'_

* * *

"300 move combo yes!" Jaden exclaimed playing a game when Vincent's PDA went off. Jaden looked up at Vincent as he hung off at the edge of the bed. "Who's that?"

"Don't know." Vincent shrugged as he opened it up.

"_We have your roommate Syrus. If you want him back, come to the girl's dorms now, alone!"_ The voice said as the message finished.

"That doesn't sound good." Vincent muttered.

"Oh Syrus." Jaden sighed.

"Well time to head out." Vincent sighed as he leaped off the bed and landed onto his feet.

"I'm coming with you." Jaden said.

Vincent nodded his head as he took his deck and duel disk. "Let's go!"

* * *

"You try to expel one kid and the entire world turns against you!" Crowler said as he emerged to the surface. He then saw a boat heading towards the girl dorm with Jaden and Vincent in it.

"You're a little late." Crowler grumbled.

"Hi Jaden, hey Vincent." Syrus greeted as the two of them got out of the boat.

Victoria grinned at her brother. "You need some new friends bro."

Vincent narrowed his eyes. "Thanks for the advice sis."

"So that's your sister." Jaden commented as he observed Victoria. "So what exactly is going on here?"

"Well uh, to make a long story short, I'm basically a big loser." Syrus replied.

"Your friend here trespassed into the girl's campus." Jasmine added.

"Is that true?" Vincent asked.

"Hey it's not like that!" Syrus exclaimed.

"And now that you two are here, both of you are trespassing as well." Mindy added.

"That's right so if you don't want us to turn you in, you're going to have to win your freedom by beating me in a duel right now." Alexis stated.

Vincent grinned as he lifted up his duel disk. "Now we're talking my language."

"Don't embarrass yourself." Victoria giggled.

"Whoa." Jaden said in awe as Light and Darkness Dragon appeared behind Vincent letting out a roar while he stared Alexis down.

Vincent and Alexis stood on the boats ready to duel while Jaden and Syrus sat behind Vincent and Mindy, Jasmine, and Victoria sat behind Alexis.

"I hope you know what you are doing Vincent." Syrus said.

"Good luck." Jaden added.

"Well, well, well, a Slifer versus an Obelisk. Put him in his place Alexis." Crowler said as he watched floating in the water.

"Ready?" Alexis asked.

"I've been born ready." Vincent replied.

"DUEL!" Both of them shouted as they drew their five cards from their decks.

* * *

**Alexis:** 4000

**Vincent:** 4000

"Here we go." Syrus muttered.

"Alright, let's see!" Alexis announced as she drew her sixth card. "Etoile Cyber rise!" The monster spun in the air as it appeared above the water (4/ATK: 1200/DEF: 1600). "And I'm also going to play one card face down."

"Time to heat things up." Vincent said as he drew his card and examined his hand. "And to do just that I summon Elemental Hero Heat in ATK mode!" Flames shot out of the water as Heat emerged from the steam (4/ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200).

"Exact opposite stats." Victoria observed.

"And thanks to his effect he gains 200 ATK points for being on the field!" Vincent announced as Heat's body glowed red.

Elemental Hero Heat – (4/ATK: 1600 – 1800/DEF: 1200)

"Now attack her Etoile Cyber with Inferno Wave!" Vincent ordered as flames erupted around Heat and he fired a torrent of them at Alexis's monster.

"Hold it right there! I activate the trap card Doble Passe!" Alexis countered as the flames shot around Etoile Cyber and struck her instead.

"What is she doing?" Vincent wondered.

**Vincent:** 4000

**Alexis:** 2200

"Doble Passe changes your monster attack to a direct attack on me. And now my monster that you were about to attack gets to wage a direct attack on you!" Alexis declared as Etoile Cyber skidded towards him.

"This is going to hurt." Vincent muttered.

"Oh and when Etoile Cyber attacks someone directly, her attack points increase by 600!"

Etoile Cyber (4/ATK: 1200 – 1800/DEF: 1200)

Vincent took a step back as Etoile Cyber kicked him. "Vincent!" Jaden and Vincent exclaimed.

**Alexis:** 2200

**Vincent:** 2200

"You sure are something Alexis." Vincent grinned as he stood back up. "Sacrificing your own Life Points just so you could get to mine."

"So you impressed?" Alexis asked.

"Impressed? I think I'm in love." Vincent said with a grin.

"You're sweet. Too bad I have to crush you!" Alexis said as she drew her next card. "I play Blade Skater!" Another warrior spun around and skid around the water before appearing beside Etoile Cyber (4/ATK: 1400/DEF: 1500). "And I activate the spell card Polymerization to fuse Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater together to summon Cyber Blader!"

A whirlwind shot up from the water as Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater emerged together creating Cyber Blader (7/ATK: 2100/DEF: 800). "Now Cyber Blader attack Heat with Whirlwind Rage!"

**Alexis:** 2200

**Vincent:** 1900

"So much for that plan." Vincent muttered.

"Way to go Alexis!" Mindy cheered.

"Yeah you got him now!" Jasmine added.

"Please, I'm just getting started! My draw!" Vincent declared as he drew his next card. _'Perfect!'_ He grinned. "Alright first off I summon Elemental Hero Stratos to the field in ATK mode!" A whirlpool formed in front of their boat as Stratos emerged (4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 300).

"Um, Vincent…" Syrus started.

"I'm not done yet! Next I'll activate Stratos's effect and add Elemental Hero Shadow Mist to my hand! But I'm not done yet, next I'll activate Polymerization to fuse Elemental Hero Stratos and Shadow Mist together to create Elemental Hero Great Tornado!" The boats rocked as a whirlwind shot out in the center of the field with Stratos merging into it. "It's time for your grand debut!" The whirlwind vanished as a hand flung to the side while a cloak flapped on its shoulder (8/ATK: 2800/DEF: 2200).

"Alright now he can take down that Cyber Blader!" Jaden exclaimed.

Alexis smirked. "What does his effect do?"

Vincent grinned. "When this guy is Fusion Summoned, all of your monsters that you control have their ATK and DEF halved."

Cyber Blader (6/ATK: 2100 – 1050/DEF: 400)

"He's a counter for your Cyber Blader's effect! Now Great Tornado attack her Cyber Blader with Hurricane Fist!" Great Tornado's eyes glowed as wind swirled around its fist then lunged forward punching Cyber Blader in the stomach.

**Vincent:** 1900

**Alexis:** 450

"Talk about a comeback!" Jaden cheered.

"It's not over yet you guys. I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." Vincent grinned at Alexis. "So what do you think?"

"To be honest I didn't expect you to counter Cyber Blader's effect so quickly. My draw!" Alexis declared. "Now I activate Fusion Weapon and equip it to Cyber Blader!"

Cyber Blader (7/ATK: 1050 – 2550/DEF: 1900)

"Hate to break it to you Alexis, but your Cyber Blader still has less attack points than my Great Tornado. And to make sure you don't try anything funny I activate my trap card, Threatening Roar!" Vincent declared as Great Tornado began to tower over Cyber Blader causing it to kneel down.

"Looks like the duel's been decided." Victoria muttered.

"Alexis!" Mindy and Jasmine exclaimed.

Alexis lowered her duel disk. "I guess I have no choice but to end my turn."

"Then it's time to end this!" Vincent declared as he drew his next card.

Alexis smiled. "Bring it!"

"Oh it's brought! But first I reveal my second face down card, Effect Drain!" Vincent declared.

Alexis's eyes widened. "Cyber Blader's effect…"

"Is negated. Now Great Tornado attack Cyber Blader with Hurricane Fist!"

Waves of water crashed against Alexis's boat as Great Tornado slammed into Cyber Blader.

**Vincent:** 900

**Alexis:** 200

"Moving on to my Main Phase 2, I summon Elemental Hero Lady Heat to the field in ATK mode!" Flames erupted beside Great Tornado as Lady Heat emerged (4/ATK: 1300/DEF: 1000).

"But I thought you were going to end the duel this turn." Syrus said.

Vincent grinned. "At the End Phase of my turn, Lady Heat inflicts 200 points of Damage to my opponent's Life Points for every face-up Elemental Hero monster that I control." Lady Heat's eyes glowed as flames wrapped around her arms. "Lady Heat attack with Scorching Flames!"

**Vincent:** 900

**Alexis:** 0

* * *

"Alexis!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Uh what just happened?" Mindy wondered.

"Yeah!" Syrus cheered.

"And the duel is over!" Vincent declared. "Well a deal's a deal. I won so we get off free."

"Okay guys, I won't back out. We'll keep quiet about what happened tonight." Alexis said.

"Well if you ask me, I think we should turn all three of them in!" Jasmine said.

"And nobody asked for your opinion." Victoria said. "Besides Alexis gave her word."

"Victoria!" Jasmine looked over at Alexis. "Alexis!"

"Vincent beat me in the duel fair and square and that's all there is to it." Alexis stated.

Vincent smiled at Alexis. "Well then, I guess I will be seeing you around after all. Alright you two row!"

"Why aren't you rowing?" Jaden asked as he began rowing the boat along with Syrus.

"Because I just saved all our butts!" Vincent replied.

Alexis watched them leave and smiled back at Vincent as he waved goodbye. _'Even if I did win, I could never have turned those three in. This place is a lot more fun with them then without.'_

'_I've never seen Alexis act this way before. I wonder if she's actually falling for that Slifer?'_ Jasmine wondered.

"Hmph, lucky brats." Crowler muttered as he watched them row off. "They escaped this time but I'll still find a way to expel them. After I find a way home."

* * *

**I feel accomplished right now today LOL! Got chapters down for both stories! **

**Effect Drain**

**-Trap/Normal**

**Effect: Pay 1000 Life Points to negate the effects of all of your opponent's Monsters on the field.**

**NEXT TIME: RARING TO GO**


End file.
